The Boss Spriter
mosHola a todos, este es un nuevo concurso, habra 10 concursantes y dos jueces (Psy y Yo) y valoraremos las pruebas que hagais para CONVERTIROS EN UN BOSS!!! Suerte a todos!!! Jueces: *Arceus1104 *Psyquic-boss70 Inscripciones: Poned el sprite de vuestro OC y vuestro nombre de usuario, gracias. IMPORTANTE: SOLO HABRA 10 PLAZAS *Danger Archivo:Sprite de Danger1.png *Hydre Archivo:Hydre_normal.png *Poke Archivo:Macro_pkl.png *Ola k ase Archivo:Erick_Yeah.png *Bichejo Marino Archivo:Tayler.png *Muffin~Archivo:Neón_sprite.png *Martin Archivo:Tómas_(LVMP).png *Vile Archivo:Kasai Sprite.png *Slap Chop Archivo:Renzo_Sprite_2.png *sergio Archivo:Sergio.png Tabla: Aqui vereis la Tabla de los Puestos: Prueba 1: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Hey!!!!! Buenas a todos aqui la ballena!!! BIENVENIDOS A THE BOSS SPRITE!!! Aqui se decidira quien es el mejor Spriter de PF, bueno presentamos la Prueba 1 que sera hacer un ginjka (fusion entre un Entrenador y un Pokemon) de Pikachu, una prueba facilita. COMENZAMOS!!! La prueba termina el 18/03/2013 IMPORTANTE:PODEIS USAR EL SPRITE DEL ENTRENADOR QUE QUERAIS!!! Y EDITAR EN VUESTRA SECCION Danger1: Archivo:Sprite de Pikachu gijinka.png Hydreigonsoad: Archivo:Pikaguay.png Chocolate Power 658: Archivo:Ginka_Boss_Spriters_Prueba_1_Eriko-Pikachu.png Edu Favre Suaña Vera: Archivo:Gijinka_k_adse.png un pikachu se lo come, que alguien lo ayude D: Ciprian X: Archivo:Pikachu_Gynka_by_Cip~.png Muffin~: Archivo:Pikachu-gynka.png TheMartin00: Archivo:Brock_Gijinka_Pikachu.png Golden Minccino: Archivo:Alexander Master as Gijinka Pikachu.png Diamond 50: Archivo:Pikachu_Gijnka_Cazabichos.png Sergio1: Archivo:sergio vestido de pikachu.png Valoraciones Prueba 1: Danger1: Arce: '''Bueh, las sombras del ginjka no estan muy bien, y mas que un ginjka de Pikachu, parece un ginjka de Pichu :/ '''Psy:' '''Las partes de pikachu están un poco raras y con eso también me refiero un poco al lineart... pero te felicito que aparte de eso está bien y entendistes el concepto gijinka Hydreigonsoad: '''Arce: '''Esta GENIALOSO!!! Tiene casi todos los detalles de un Pikachu, ademas esta muy bien adaptado al Sprite. Mis enhorabuenas!!! '''Psy: '''Está genial! tal y como dijo arce tiene casi todos los detalles de pikachu, y encima con la base del entrenador guay le da un toque muy bueno :D Chocolate Power 658: '''Arce: '''La verdad, esta bien xDD Y muy original, cosa que contara :3, el cuerpo quizas no te ha salido bastante bien, pero en general esta muy bien n.n '''Psy: '''Ciertamente raro está el cuerpo, pero el concepto el lineart, las sombras y la idea están muy bien Edu Favre Suaña Vera: '''Arce: 'Ñeh, por la zona de la cabeza y el cuerpo no tiene casi sombras, el lineart esta un poco mal y creo que no has entendido lo que es un ginjka :/ Psy: 'No sé que decir, tiene bastantes fallos... y no entendistes lo de gijinka muy bien....hem...... Ciprian X: '''Arce: '''Esta bastante bien, las orejas de Pikachu no te han quedado muy bien, pero no pasa nada n.n '''Psy: '''La base se nota, pero los detalles son suficientes y en sí es muy bueno, felicidades Muffin~: '''Arce: '''Esta muy bien!!! La cabeza me encanta, lo que pasa es que las orejas no son muy puntiagudas :3 '''Psy: '''Fantástico, lo que me parece muy original siempre es no usar partes del sprite del pokémon, realmente ese detalle me encanta TheMartin00: '''Arce: '''Esta GENIAL!! Se nota que te lo has currado mucho, el Lineart me encanta!! Como te lo has currado tendra ''puntos extra '''Psy: '''Increíble, está increíble, a pesar de que no me suele gustar mucho que haya tanto line-art de color, tú lo has sabido combinar bien con el sprite (como hacía fly ) Golden Minccino: '''Arce: '''Esta bien, lo has adaptado muy bien al sprite, mis grandes enhorabuenas! '''Psy: '''Te felicito por el buen gijinka, aunque yo diría que lo tuvistes más fácil por usar una base más pequeña, pero no es que diga que está mal ni mucho menos. Diamond 50: '''Arce: '''Me disjite que era tu primera vez que hacias un ginjka, pues... Parece que ya tienes mucha experiencia en hacerlos xDDD. Esta genial, gracias por tu esfuerzo!! '''Psy: '''Bueno, es tu primer gijinka pero no está nada mal Sergio1: '''Arce: '''Bueno, te queda un poco para mejorar, el cuerpo no esta muy bien y creo que no has entendido muy bien el concepto de ginjka, aun asi esta bien '''Psy: '''Esto.... no entendistes muy bien el concepto de gijinka.... pero te felicito por no usar las bases de pikachu (aunque no era exactamente a lo que el concepto se refiere, pero aun así se ha notado tu esfuerzo =D) Puntaciones Prueba 1: Danger1: Bueno, como ya dije anteriormente no te quedo muy bien pero, te salvaste '''HAS QUEDADO 8º Hydreigonsoad: Esta casi perfecto y tanto a Psy como a mi nos ha gustado mucho, asi que... HAS QUEDADO 1º ENHORABUENA!!! Chocolate Power 658: Bueno, estuvo muy original xDD asi que... HAS QUEDADO 7º Edu Favre Suaña Vera: Edu, lo siento mucho, no entendiste lo que era ginjka y no hay casi sombras asi que HAS SIDO ELIMINADO :( Ciprian X: La verdad esta muy bien asi que... HAS QUEDADO 5º Muffin~: Esta muy bien, fantastico, es muy original asi que... HAS QUEDADO 3º TheMartin00: Como hemos dicho Psy y yo, esta genial asi que... HAS QUEDADO 2º Golden Minccino: La base era facil, pero lo has hecho bien, asi que... HAS QUEDADO 6º Diamond 50: Como ya he dicho, era tu primer ginjka y lo has hecho muy bien asi que... HAS QUEDADO 4º Sergio1: Tienes que mejorar mucho, y has pasado por los pelos asi que... HAS QUEDADO 9º Prueba 2: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png HOLA!! Despues de la Prueba 1 terminada, toca la Prueba 2, y esta sera un poco mas dificil. La prueba consistira en hacer 2 Quimeras (fusion entre 2 o mas Pokemons), la Prueba 2 acabara el 21/03/2013. IMPORTANTE: PODEIS USAR CUALQUIER POKEMON, EXCEPTO LOS DE LA SEXTA GENERACION. DECIDME LOS POKEMONS QUE COMPONEN LA QUIMERA. Danger1: Archivo:Sprite de Grouchompede.png Archivo:Sprite de Castom.png Grouchompede Castom Pokemon Usados: Grouchompede Archivo:Cara de Groudon.png Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Archivo:Cara de Scolipede (1).png Castom Archivo:Cara de Rotom.png Archivo:Cara de Castform forma agua.png Hydreigonsoad: Kimaeram 'esta basado en un quimera mitologica y '''Shinght '''en un caballero. Ciprian X: '''Monfoet'esta basado en un dragón que representa una planta de fuego y 'SkyBell'en el enemigo de HellBell. Chocolate Power 658: Muffin~: TheMartin00: Golden Minccino: Archivo:Quimeras para TBS de GM.PNG Clutroz y Airetal respectivamente :3 Peero, como veo que todos hacen galería, parece que es obligatorio :PP Diamond 50: PD:¡SLAP CHOP! Sergio1: Puntaciones Prueba 2: Danger1: Bueno, la verdad es que no estuvo mal, has mejorado, pero hay mucha igualdad asi que ... '''HAS QUEDADO 8º Hydreigonsoad: Esta muy bien como siempre, y se nota que eres muy buen spriter asi que... HAS QUEDADO 2º Chocolate Power 658: Haber, estuvo bien, lo que pasa es que hay mucha igualdad y no han encajado muy bien los Pokemons asi que... HAS SIDO ELIMINADO :( Ciprian X: Ha estado muy bien! Sobre todo la primera, ha encajado muy bien asi que... HAS QUEDADO 4º Muffin~: Han estado genial y muy chulis, y has estado en uno de los que podria ganar esta prueba pero... HAS QUEDADO 5º TheMartin00: Haber, lo has hecho muy bien, y eran tus primeras quimeras y se nota que eres un buen spriter, pero aun asi han sido muy simples en el sentido del numero de Pokemons asi que... HAS QUEDADO 7º Golden Minccino: Me encantan, tanto a Psy como a mi, y en la primera quimera no se le notan las bases y ha estado Casi Perfecto asi que... HAS QUEDADO 1º ENHORABUENA!!!! Diamond 50: Has estado muy bien, ha habido mucha igualdad y tal, pero como hay gente que te ha superado... HAS QUEDADO 6º Sergio1: Sergio se nota que has mejorado mucho desde esta prueba y eso me alegra, ese esfuerzo ha sido recompensado asi que... HAS QUEDADO 3º Prueba 3: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png HEY AQUI VUESTRA BALLENA FAVORITA! Para cenar yo me pido un Jamoncito (?) Bueno, basta de g*lipolleces y vamos con la Prueba 3, que consistira en hacer una evolucion o preevolucion de un Pokemon SOLO UNA. Acaba el 28/03/2013 IMPORTANTE: COMO EN LA PRUEBA ANTERIOR PODEIS USAR CUALQUIER POKEMON MENOS DE LA SEXTA GENERACION (AUNQUE NO HAYA NINGUNO) Y HACED UNA TABLA EVOLUTIVA DEL POKEMON OK? Danger1: Hydreigonsoad: El sprtie de Spiritomb no tenia muchas sombras por eso Spectromb no tiene en los brazos Ciprian X: Muffin~: TheMartin00: A Bapin lo hice sin bases. ¿Eso cuenta? Golden Minccino: Lo hice algo apurada u.u Bueno, no es muy original ni el fake ni el nombre, pero bueh, aqui ta xD. Etimología = Hace honor al nombre de su evolución Sigilyph, reemplazando las últimas letras por kid que significa niño, pequeño, insoportable(?), e invirtiendo I por Y. Diamond 50: Sergio1: Valoraciones Prueba 3: Danger1: Arce: '''No esta mal hecho, la verdad, quizas un poco raro el Lineart pero esta bien, los de los 3 Tipos es Original ''Psy: La prueba era de un poke de una sola evolucion, aun así está bien hecho y no me gusta lo de 3 tipos....'' Hydreigonsoad: '''Arce: '''Es increiblemente bueno O.O pero el problema es que se le nota la base mucho xDDDD '''Psy: '''Es genial, pero creo que sin bases hubiera salido mejor Ciprian X: '''Arce: No hiciste nada ewe Psy: Muffin~: Arce: 'INCREIBLE!!! No consigo verle la base, y es super mono, MIS GRANDES FELICITACIONES! '''Psy: ' Me encanta!! Es una ternura y encima no veo ninguna base TheMartin00: '''Arce: '''Es uno de los pocos que no tiene base, y esta muy bien :), tendre en cuenta que esta hecho sin bases '''Psy: No te salió mal, está bien y... no sé que más decir... Golden Minccino: Arce: '''Parece un Sigilyph mini, pero esta muy bien... '''Psy: '''Está algo raro.... Diamond 50: '''Arce: Esta muy bien! El Bufalito esta muy bien, lo que pasa es que parece un Bouffalant mini xDDD Psy: '''Muy bueno el bufalito.. Sergio1: '''Arce: '''Muy bien esta genial, como dice Psy podrias haberle puesto algo mas, pero no consigo verle las bases :) Buenisimo '''Psy: '''Un gran fake pero podrías haberle puesto más detalles, más está bien Puntaciones Prueba 3: Danger1: Estuvo bien, quizas no lo suficiente para alcanzar puesto altos asi que.... '''HAS QUEDADO 7º Hydreigonsoad: Genialosamente bien, pero se le nota mucho la base asi que... HAS QUEDADO 3º Ciprian X: No has hecho nada ewe asi que... HAS SIDO ELIMINADO :( Muffin~: Fantastico! INCREIBLE! Es super mono y parece que no tiene base (si es que la tiene) asi que... HAS QUEDADO 1º ENHORABUENA!!! TheMartin00: Genial para ser sin bases y uno de los pocos que se ha atrevido asi que... HAS QUEDADO 2º Golden Minccino: Esta genial no te engañes pero parece, como he dicho antes un Sigilyph Mini asi que... HAS QUEDADO 6º Diamond 50: Parece un Bouffalant mini, pero esta genial! No te puedo poner peor nota asi que... HAS QUEDADO 4º Sergio1: Sin bases (creo) pero le han faltado detalles y las sombras un poco mejor puestas asi que... HAS QUEDADO 5º Prueba 4: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Ola k ase? BIENVENIDOS A LA PRUEBA 4, que consistira en HACER EL SPRITE DE CHESPIN EL INICIAL DE PLANTA DE LA SEXTA GENERACION. Una prueba dificil, pero ya estamos casi en el Ecuador del Concurso, terminara el 31/03/2013. IMPORTANTE: EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION Y TENEIS QUE HACER EL SPRITE DE CHESPIN SIN BASES. Danger1: Hydreigonsoad: Archivo:Chespin_sin_base_de_hydre.png Lo volvi a hacer sin base, aunque se parece al anterior solo que deforme Muffin~: left TheMartin00: Golden Minccino: Archivo:ChespinByVilexD.png Usé el sprite de Emolga y el artowrk de Chespin COMO GUÍA, no como base :P Aunque la verdad parece base de Emolga u.u Diamond 50: Archivo:Chespin_Fan_Sprite_by_Dia-Kun.png Esta es la mescla de:Determinacion,Poca experiencia,sensualidad y otras cosas...como resultado dio esto :U Sergio1: Archivo:chespin sprite by sergio1.png Valoraciones Prueba 4: Danger1: Arce: '''No hiciste nada ewe ''Psy:'' Hydreigonsoad: 'Arce: '''La verdad, esta muy bien, quizas el ojo derecho esta un poco raro, pero por lo demas muy bien :) '''Psy: ' Muffin~: 'Arce: '''Esta muy bien, pero quizas en la cabeza (por arriba en las ''hojas) le han faltado sombras 'Psy: ' TheMartin00: '''Arce: '''ESTA FANTASTICOSAMENTE BIEN HECHO!!! La postura del Sprite muy original Ademas el Lineart de color me encanta!!! Me recuerda al Estilo que los hacia Fly! Enhorabuena! '''Psy: Golden Minccino: Arce: 'No esta mal, la cabeza esta un poco rara y un poco amorfa xDDD, a parte de que no tienen los ''pelitos de Chespin, pero no esta mal :3 '''Psy: Diamond 50: Arce: '''Esta genial!!! Las sombras estan muy bien hechas y eso, muy bien '''Psy: Sergio1: Arce: No esta mal, pero quizas le han faltado un par de sombras, en las hojas... Psy: Puntaciones Prueba 4: Danger1: No hiciste nada asi que... HAS SIDO ELIMINADO :( Hydreigonsoad: Esta genial, pero le han fallado algunas cosas asi que... HAS QUEDADO 3º Muffin~: Esta muy bien, le falta sombras pero no pasa nada asi que... HAS QUEDADO 4º TheMartin00: GENIAL!!! Y creo que no tengo nada mas que decir asi que... HAS QUEDADO 1º ENHORABUENA!!!! Golden Minccino: Esta un poquillo rara la cabeza, pero no esta mal asi que... HAS QUEDADO 6º Diamond 50: Dices que esta mal, pero a mi me parece muy bueno asi que... HAS QUEDADO 2º Sergio1: Esta muy bien, le han faltado algunos detalles pero no pasa nada asi que... HAS QUEDADO 5º Prueba 5: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Hola, que hay? Ya somos pocos asi que, cuando se elimine el siguiente, las preubas empezaran a ser... MUY DIFICILES!!! Esta prueba consistira (idea de PSY) en hacer un sprite de un Boss o Sub-Boss de cualquier juego de Mario Bros. en forma de Fakemon. Aqui os dejo la lista.Haced la prueba hasta el 4/04/2013. IMPORTANTE: EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION, EL FAKEMON SE PUEDE HACER CON BASES, PERO SI LO HACES SIN BASES, CONTARA MAS PARA LA PUNTUACION. Hydreigonsoad: Basado en la Dinopiraña de magma de Mario Bros Galaxy 1 y 2 P.D. No copiar le tabla Muffin~: TheMartin00: Golden Minccino: Archivo:FakeparaTBPdeVile.png Has dicho que se tienen que basar en un boss, pero no dijiste que tiene que ser IGUAL, por eso, me basé en Boom Boom con una mínima diferencia y con colores de Dark Bowser. Diamond 50: Salio algo mal pero ya tenia sueño y bueh asi quedo zzz...zzz Sergio1: Valoraciones Prueba 5: Hydreigonsoad: Arce: '''Genial!! A mi siempre me ha encantado ese Boss, y creo que lo has hecho muy bien :) '''Psy: '''ESTÁ GENIAL, has sabido compensar el tamaño enorme del bicho en un pequeño sprite, enserio, está genial Muffin~: '''Arce: '''Me gusta mucho :) Lo has convertido muy bien a Fakemon, corrijo a Psy, es del Super Mario Sunshine xDD, pero convertido a 2D de un juego 3D esta muy bien, felicidades :) '''Psy: -mog- '''a parte de que me parece original que usaras un jefe de super mario rpg, me encanta que lo hicieras de 0, está increíbli TheMartin00: '''Arce: '''O.O A diferencia de Psy a mi si me gusto ese lineart tan claro, y me parece que es un BUENISIMO Fakemon :) lo que pasa es que es muy parecido al original '''Psy: Muy bueno, pero no me gustó demasiado el lineart tan claro, sin embargo se nota el esfuerzo Golden Minccino: Arce: '''Como a dicho Psy, ESTA MUY MUY ORIGINAL, y es mas o menos lo que queriamos, que fuese asi de original Felicidades! Ademas a sido una mezcla de 2 Bosses '''Psy: Está super original, a parte de por usar uno normal, y ponerle los colores de un jefe final, me encanta que no se parezca tanto ni a uno ni a otro. Diamond 50: Arce: 'TIPO PEJELAGARTO LOOOOOOL. Podria haber sido mas original, como ha dicho Psy, pero la verdad es que lo has hecho a mano y esta genial!! '''Psy: '''Tipo pejelagarto lol ? Está muy bien, pero podrías haber sido más original, hasta usando a "su esqueleto" Sergio1: '''Arce: '''Desde cero esta, y encima es del Super Mario RPG, es decir es muy dificil de crear :) '''Psy: '''Me encanta, no sé mucho de este jefe, pero entre usar uno de super mario rpg y estar hecho desde 0 como muffin te dará bastante bonificacion. Y ahora... quien quiere que ponga la lista troll de jefes que podríais haber usado Archivo:Awesome.png ? Bonus Prueba 5: Archivo:Shaternoss_new_cara_mm.png Bien, esta sub prueba se ha hecho porque todos lo habeís hecho demasiado bien Archivo:D.gif así que no se daran puntuaciones de esa prueba, pero en esta sí, porque os lo voy a poner dificilillo (aunque también tiene relacion con mario bros ewe): Teneís que elegir otro jefe (que no haya salido en la prueba 5 ) y teneís que hacer un gijinka de este con un entrenador pokémon (preferiblemente si no se repiten a los de la prueba 1), vamos, como si lo hicierais de un pokémon, pero con un jefe de mario bros y.... os voy a dar una lista de puntuaciones segun cual eligais ('De menor a mayor): Menor puntuacion: si usais jefes demasiado humanos: (como cackletta, la princesa shroob, smithy, hawk hogan...) Puntuacion media: si usais jefes con parentescos humanoides:(como tuba blubba, bowyer, yaridovich, rumpel...) Puntuacion alta: si usais jefes sin parentesco alguno humano: (como zombaba, cortez, floro piraña, gooper blooper, la floruga...) Puntuacion perfecta: si usais jefes complejos, pero totalmente amorfos: (solo se me ocurre uno: los smorgs) Vale, espero que se haya entendido bien, los jefes que dije los podeís usar, no confundais con semijefes y la prueba es hasta el viernes 5, así que daros prisa Hydreigonsoad: La espada me salio deforme Muffin~: Archivo:Gynka_muff.pngDe todas maneras lo hice esta inspirado en la oruga amarilla esa Wiggler TheMartin00: Golden Miccino: Diamond50: Archivo:Naval_Piranha_by_Diamond.pngPos ya era mas dificil que la del primer Gijinka :U ademas los faciles no me sumarian buenos puntos e hice lo primero que logre Sergio1: Archivo:ginjka(sunnycide).png es un poco mierda pero bueno...basado en sunnyside Valoraciones Bonus Prueba 5: Hydreigonsoad: Arce: '''Esta muy bien!!! Quizas sea de las Puntuaciones Media, pero esta genial!!! '''Psy: '''Me encanta!! Creo que le quedaría bien algo de esqueleto, pero aun así yo diría que da el pego para lider de gimnasio de tipo fantasma xD Muffin~: '''Arce: '''Me encanta!!! Es super mona, y creo que esta muy bien adaptado, y si no me falla es Puntuacion Alta!! '''Psy: '''Muy bueno, tiene un vestido un tanto raro, pero bien decorado a lo floruga, muy bueno TheMartin00: '''Arce: '''GENIAL!! Yo creo que lo has clavado!!!! Ademas muy bien adaptado y encima era una de las Puntuaciones Mayores, asi que tendras mucha puntuacion!!! '''Psy: Es calamardo en guapo *-* (?) Ahora enserio, está genial, le has puesto de todo, los tentaculos... incluso el corcho de la boca LOL Golden Minccino: Arce: '''No hiciste nada ewe '''Psy: Diamond 50: Arce: '''Esta muy gracioso!! xDDD La verdad me encanta!!! Ese Boss me encanta como ese Ginjka felicidades :3 '''Psy: '''No te creas que te salió mal, es muy original y gracioso ewe Sergio1: '''Arce: '''La verdad es que esta muy bien!! Sunnycide es uno de los Bosses del Mario y Luigi RPG 2 que mas me gusta y que mas me costo!! Y me parece que ya entendiste lo que es Ginjka, en comparacion de la Prueba 1!! En resumen, esta muy muy bien! '''Psy: Aunque pensarás que te salió mal está realmente bien, mejorastes mucho de la prueba uno, aunque el sprite un poco pequeño xD Puntuaciones Bonus Prueba 5: Hydreigonsoad: Un gran trabajo, enserio aunque le habría faltado algo pero aun así espero que te conformes con EL PUESTO 2º Muffin~: Muy original, se nota tu esfuerzo quedastes en EL PUESTO 4º TheMartin00: No le ha faltado de nada por eso quedas en el... PUESTO 1º Golden Miccino: No hicistes nada... QUEDAS ELIMINADA D: Diamond50: Muy gracioso y algo dificil de hacer (puesto que el jefe es como una planta piraña en enredadera) PUESTO 3º Sergio1: Un gran trabajo, pero el sprite un poco pequeño así que PUESTO 5º Prueba 6: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Bueno chicos, ya quedais la mitad, asi que no habran pruebas de chiquillos ¬¬, asi que.. Esta prueba consistira en hacer un Fakemon LEGENDARIO SIN BASES '''y eso ewe... Acaba el 8/04/2013 IMPORTANTE:EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION, RECORDAD QUE ES SIN BASES Y POR FAVOR NO HACED LEGENDARIOS DULCES, SINO LOS QUE TIENEN PINTA DE BESTIAS...' Hydreigonsoad: Zalgo el Pokémon Locura Final. Me quedo un poco amorfo. Muffin~: TheMartin00: Diamond 50: Sergio1: Archivo:thundble sprite.png: thunble, tipo electrico, lo digo porque no se nota (??????) Valoraciones Prueba 6: Hydreigonsoad: '''Arce:' Psy: Muffin~: Arce: Psy: TheMartin00: Arce: Psy: Diamond 50: Arce: Psy: Sergio1: Arce: Psy: Categoría:Concursos